I Can't Lose You (Revised)
by elenaxelijahshipper93
Summary: After Klaus and Stefan take off to Chicago, Elena starts to think about Elijah and wonders what happened to him. She goes looking for him and when she finds him in a coffin she pulls the dagger out of him. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

I Can't Lose You

Summary: After Klaus and Stefan take off to Chicago, Elena begins to think about Elijah and wonders what happened to him. She goes in search of him and finds him in a coffin, pulling the dagger out of his chest.

Chapter One

It had been a week since Klaus left, taking Stefan with him. Elena was constantly thinking of Elijah and had no idea why. Her boyfriend Stefan, she barely thought of. That night as Elena was sleeping in soundly in her bed, she began dreaming of Elijah.

" **Elena, I need your help" Elijah said.**

" **For what?" Elena hissed out, annoyed. "You betrayed me. Why should I help you with anything?"**

 **Elijah looked guilty for a moment from her remark before he cleared his face of emotion. "I need you to resurrect me. You are in danger and I am the only one who can help you" he replied quietly. Hearing this caused a shocked gasp from Elena.**

Elena woke up immediately after her dream, getting dressed quickly. She went to the foyer to get her jacket. Throwing on her jacket and grabbing her keys, she rushed out the door. After she got in her car she headed towards the old abandoned warehouse. _What am I doing?_ Elena thought to herself as she drove.

Ten minutes later she found herself pulling into the cemetery parking lot. She parked the car, getting out and started walking towards the warehouse entrance. Elena warily eyed the door, walking up to it and opening it. It gave a loud groan as she pulled the door open wide. She walked into the corridor and rounded a few corners before she came upon a darkened staircase.

Elena let out a disgruntled sigh as she walked down the stairs. She always hated dark spaces. Feeling very surprised at what she saw, Elena continued down until she walked up to the single coffin. The coffin had the name Elijah engraved on the top.

Lifting the lid, Elena's eyes widened comically at the sight. Even in temporary death Elijah was a beautiful man. She quickly pulled the dagger out, going over to sit against the wall. A few moments later she realized she forgot the blood bag and groaned quietly. She began thinking to herself. _What have I done? It's beginning to look like I enjoy being a danger magnet._

Twenty minutes had passed while Elena was waiting for the man to wake up from death. She was beginning to wonder if the dagger had permanently killed Elijah when his eyes suddenly opened. Startled, she quickly backed up further down the wall. At Elena's sudden movement, Elijah immediately sat up.

Locking his eyes on to hers, he climbed out of the coffin slowly. "Elena" he gasped out. "Please tell me you brought a blood bag" he begged.

"Well, at least you didn't mistake me for my double again" she replied sarcastically before looking down in guilt. Not meeting his eyes, she answered his question. "I, uh, forgot to bring it this time" she replied, rubbing her neck in embarrassment.

Elijah's nostrils flared and eyes darkened as he sped out of the building. Staring at where he had just been standing with her mouth gaping, she slowly stood up. Elena ran up the steps and out of the building, running to her car. She got in and drove home as she didn't see Elijah anywhere in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Visit

Two weeks had gone by since Elena pulled the white oak dagger from Elijah's chest, resurrecting him. Two weeks since he fled and that being the last time she saw him, leaving her wondering where he was. She was up in her room getting ready to go out to dinner with Alaric and Jeremy.

Elena had music playing when suddenly she heard the window open, causing her to turn around thinking it was Damon. Sighing when she saw Elijah standing there instead, she turned back to her mirror.

"What do you want, Elijah?" She asked, rolling her eyes. Elena was getting annoyed with how he would come and go. He obviously wasn't too respectful of her privacy as she was in the middle of getting dressed.

 _You_ , Elijah thought to himself. He was taken aback by the hostile tone in her voice. Elijah looked and felt hurt by her edgy tone, leaving her feeling bad. "Elena, I am truly sorry for betraying you. But, Klaus did give me his word that I would be reunited with my family again" he said hesitantly.

Elena looked him straight in the eyes before replying. "Yea, well, look where that got you. Dead, in a coffin" she said, turning around and leaving the room.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _It was a risk I had to take_ Elijah thought to himself.

 _One hour later…_

After dinner with Ric and Jer, Elena was up in her room getting ready for a shower. Once she was out of the shower, she threw on a towel and opened the bathroom door to her bedroom. Gasping in shock when she saw Elijah standing there with chocolates and flowers, Elena clutched the towel tighter to her body.

"What's this?" Elena asked. She smiled slightly at the sight. It was a sweet gesture but at very bad timing. Knowing he would have heard the shower running from outside, she grimaced.

Elijah was hoping that he'd made the right move. He wanted Elena to forgive him. Somewhere along the time since he met her, he had fallen for her. "It's an apology" he replied quietly, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Jeremy appeared at the entrance to Elena's bedroom. "Looks like more than an apology to me" he stated before glancing over to his sister. He rose an eyebrow at her. "Aren't you a little underdressed?" He asked his sister, causing her face to redden before turning to glare at the older man. Jer was very protective of his sister lately with her involvement of the vampires.

"Jeremy, would you mind giving me a moment alone to talk with your sister?" Elijah asked him. He could see the protectiveness in her brother's eyes. Knowing all to well how that felt, he smiled at him.

"Sure" Jeremy said, turning around and heading back to his room. Even though Elijah was a vampire, he could feel the heat creeping up his neck the longer he was in Elena's room.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. "Elena, I have feelings for you" Elijah said. Not waiting for a reply, he leaned down and knotted his fist in her hair. When their lips met in a steamy kiss, he pushed his tongue through her lips. His tongue met hers, causing Elena to immediately give in to the kiss.

Drawing the towel closer around Elena's body, Elijah picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the bed and sat her down before ripping his shirt off. Laying her down, he hovered over her while planting kisses down her neck.

Gaining her senses back, she pushed him away a bit. "Elijah, we can not continue" Elena said softly. Pain flashed across his face but not before Elena noticed it. "Another time" Elena promised, causing hope to glimmer in his eyes.

Elena got up quickly and grabbed her night clothes, changing into them. "So where did you go that day that I revived you?" Elena asked, full of curiosity.

"I didn't want to hurt you, so I fled to feed" Elijah answered her.

"Taking you two weeks to do so?" She teased him.

"I needed time to think Elena" he replied quietly.

Elijah paced around her room, looking through her things. _Again._ It reminded Elena of the first time he was in her room. She had to admit, Elijah was damn good looking but technically she was still with Stefan. She bit her lip, starting to feel guilty about giving in to Elijah's kiss.

"I should be leaving now" Elijah said, startling Elena out of her thoughts. Minutes had gone by and he still had not taken a step to leave.

"Um, Elijah, is something wrong?" Elena asked in worry. She could tell that he was feeling nervous about something.

Elijah looked out the window instead of meeting the girl's eyes. "I don't exactly have a place to stay" he mumbled.

Elena groaned quietly. He had stayed away for over a week, so she was immediately suspicious about his intentions. If he really didn't have anywhere, then she wondered where exactly he had stayed those two weeks. She didn't believe what he said but didn't voice her disbeliefs.

"Alright, you can stay the night. Only for tonight but you better be gone before anyone wakes up. You can't be seen here" she sighed. She went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came out, Elijah was already laying in the bed. He was only in his boxers. Not able to help it, she let her eyes travel down the length of his body. Snapping herself out of it, Elena laid down and pulled the covers over herself.

Turning her back to him and snuggling into the covers, she smiled softly. "Good night, Elijah" she muttered, sleepily.

"Good night, Elena" he replied, pulling her flush against him. Hearing her breaths slow, he knew she had fallen asleep. He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead before falling asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Text

Elijah's POV

I awoke to the sound of a phone ringing. Sitting up and glancing at the clock, I noticed it was only 4:30 in the morning. I groaned quietly, not wanting to wake up Elena. I wondered who would be texting her at this hour. Leaning over her as swiftly as possible, I grabbed the phone. Seeing that there was a message from Stefan, had me seething. Not use to such feelings, I was slightly confused. Deciding to mess with the younger Salvatore, I took our picture and sent it to him. _'Maybe next time, you should not be so quick to leave your girlfriend here alone, while you're off doing god knows what. With my brother.'_ I glanced over at the beauty next to me, making sure she was still asleep. I hoped her to see these messages, but I also hoped to be far away when she did.

The phone went off again, notifying me of Stefan's reply. _'Elena probably has no idea you're even there, stalker. I thought Klaus put a dagger through your chest.'_ Smirking, I sent a reply. _'Why of course she knows I'm here. Who else do you think would pull the dagger out. You know from past times, that she has a knack for reviving originals.'_ After glancing at the clock again, I saw it was now 5:15. There was an hour left before Elena would wake.

It was a good thing I had set the phone to vibrate, as it buzzed in my hand. Rolling my eyes as I imagined the boy's reply, I opened the text up. _'It's true that she seems to have a soft spot for you. Oh, and it isn't like I left on purpose. I did it to save my brother. You of all people should understand how important family is.'_ I didn't bother replying after that.

No one POV

Two hours later…

Elena woke up to the sound of someone knocking on her bedroom door. She glanced to her side, seeing that Elijah had left. Looking back over towards the clock, showed her that it was 7:15 in the morning. She had overslept a bit. Lucky for her, she didn't really have anything important to do today.

The knocking continued, causing Elena to sigh quietly. "Come in." She called out. The door opened, revealing Alaric with a tray of food. "Oh, what do we have here?" Elena asked curiously.

"Breakfast in bed." Alaric announced, a bright smile on his face. It was at that exact moment, that Jeremy entered through their shared bedroom. He had heard Alaric and was quite curious, also a bit wary. "Good morning, Jeremy." Ric said to him.

"Morning Ric." Jeremy replied quietly. His eyes never left his sister, a frown on his face. "Um, would you mind if I had a word with my sister?" The teen asked, glancing at their guardian.

Ric just shrugged and nodded his head. "Sure."

"Thank you for breakfast, Ric." Elena said, not wanting to be rude.

Alaric gave her another smile. "You're welcome, Lena." He replied, leaving the room so the siblings could talk. The soft click of the door closing, being the signal that Jeremy could start.

Having watched closely both the encounters with Elijah and then Ric, Jeremy was worried for his sister. "So, what did you want to chat about?" His sister asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he began. "Care to tell me what exactly Elijah was doing here last night. Looking very much alive and walking about, of all things. Also, why the hell did Ric just bring your breakfast in bed? It's just a bit…strange. He's been looking at you lately, the way he looked at Aunt Jenna before she…you know." He said, not wanting to remember anything about the sacrifice.

Elena had to agree with her brother. Alaric had been acting uncharacteristically. The whole situation left her on edge, especially when Jeremy mentioned how Ric had looked at her as of late. Clearing her throat, she set the tray aside and looked up. "You're right. That was odd." She began, motioning towards the tray. "About Elijah. He came to me in a dream. He said that I had to resurrect him. That I was in danger and he was the only one capable of protecting me." Elena concluded. Glancing at the clock, she spoke again. "You are going to be late for work if you don't go and get ready now."

Looking at the clock swiftly, he opened his mouth in shock. "We will continue this conversation later." He warned, jumping up and heading to his room. Chuckling at her brother, she just waved goodbye.

Chewing her bottom lip in thought, she glanced back over at the tray. She picked it up and began eating her breakfast, completely unaware of Elijah just outside the window. Elena had no knowledge that he had listened to the whole conversation.

Elijah had the way Elena's eyes brightened as Alaric brought her the food, leaving a pang in his heart. _Looks like I have competition_ he thought jealously. He kept watch as Elena got up to get ready. His smirk grew as he saw her pick up the phone.

Elena's POV

Noticing I had an unread text from Stefan, I opened the message. _'Elena now is the time to watch your back. Klaus has been unsuccessful in making his hybrids. He hasn't figured out that it is because you yet live. I'd like it to stay that way. You need to stay hidden. So stay inside and refrain from doing anything stupid. We are on our way back to Mystic Falls. He is searching for all reasons of the failings. I will get away to check on you, as soon as we arrive. I love you!'_

After reading through the text, I remember Esther's diary. I also remembered the information that I had learned. Hoping he saw the text, I quickly replied to him. _'Actually no. Klaus will need my blood to sire his hybrids. He will need me very much alive if he ever found out. I know this because the answers are in his mother's diary. She lied to him, in hopes that the doppelganger would die. It was a failsafe that she had created so that he couldn't create hybrids. She had already believed her family as an abomination. Stay safe. I love you too.'_ I set down my phone after finishing the reply to Stefan.

Picking up the dishes from breakfast off my nightstand, I took them downstairs. Noticing that I was the only one home, I washed the dishes and set them in the rack to dry. Walking over to the fridge, I noticed the note on the door. _Elena, I went out for groceries. Jeremy mentioned to me that he will be going over to Bonnie's after he gets off work. Be back soon. Love, Ric._ Reading the note had me feeling more uneasy but I shook it off.

Alaric was acting out of sorts lately. I would have to keep an eye out on him, watch his body language. If needed, I would let him down gently. I would act before things got out of hand. Going back into my room, I startled as Elijah was sitting on my window seat. He appeared more frigid and tense now, than he did last night.

"I just wanted to inform you that I will be leaving. My return shall be expected in three or four days." He said.

"Okay. Where are you going?" I asked him curiously.

"Tracking my dear brother." Elijah replied.

Letting that end the conversation, she nodded. "Okay. I will see you when you return. Bye Elijah." I responded. Elijah left shortly after that and I went back downstairs. I had some cleaning up to do.

 _Fifteen minutes later…_

I had just finished vacuuming the living room. I went and dried the dishes next, putting them away. Wiping my brow, I headed up to my room. I was exhausted and ready for a nap. It was nearing three in the afternoon. Opening the door, I was caught in complete surprise. Standing rigid, I stared at the newcomer. He was sitting cross legged on my bed. "Klaus." I breathed out quietly.


End file.
